


Four times the Devil said No, and the last time he didnt

by Succulentwritings_official



Category: Devil went down to Georgia - Fandom
Genre: Erotic, M/M, blasphemy?, devil went down to georgia, i dont know, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succulentwritings_official/pseuds/Succulentwritings_official
Summary: He always said no...
Relationships: The Devil/Johnny (Devil Went Down to Georgia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Four times the Devil said No, and the last time he didnt

Johnny had five visits from the devil.  
The first time was in his little home town in Georgia, of course, the most well-known story was of him and his fiddle.

The one that hung above his fireplace he would look at every now and then. Of course. But nothing could replace ole’ Holly, his fiddle his grandma had gotten him on his eighteenth birthday. 

But most are only known between them. Just small encounters

The second time was a sweet spring day

“ Come back for another showdown, sir? “ He would ask, placing the fiddle down at his feet, looking up at the devil through thick brown lashes. He simply sat beside him and listened to him play. They talked. The devil always talked. Tried to convince him to sell his soul.  
“ sir I beg ya’ pardon but I know where I'm going when my time comes. Winning that fiddle isn't the only thing that's going to make me cook for eternity and I know most certainly you already have me on a platter, no? “ He said with a little grin. 

“ No. “ replied the devil, his eyes sunken into his skull, a deep maroon color as a strand of loose black hair falls past his slightly pointed ears. Johnny hums in interest and dismissively picks up his fiddle and plays.

The second time was a bright summer afternoon, the first time johnny had sex. 

With a young man from a big city he was pen pals with. He left right after in a hurry saying he needs to catch the bus, never to be heard of again after that. Leaving johnny sweaty, content and naked in the sun on a flat rock quarry over a blanket reeking of beer and sex. He was content but a bit lonely. The devil soon joined him. Talked about the weather. How it went with the baby-faced boy from Atlanta. And tried to get his soul. “ I still haven't damned myself yet? “ he asked softly and looked over at the devil. He fixed his hair, his body shining with sweat and golden with the leaks of sunshine between the trees. 

“ No. “ Johnny napped in the shade of the trees and the smell of the river and the devil watched him. 

The third time is when the peaches were at their ripest. 

Johnny was sitting in a tree and enjoying a peach, biting into the sweet softness of the flesh, moaning as the thick middle filled his mouth and senses, the juices dripping down his chin. The devil was there too. 

“ They say you have the best peaches in town because your great grandfather sold his soul for a peach pit to grow the best tree and the best peaches. Your great grandfather did this through spitting a peach pit into the ground after finishing off a peach the size of his fist. “ the devil says, picking one from the tree and sinking a nail into the dip in it where the fuzz was the softest, dragging down. Johnny watched that inky black nail drip the juices off of the point, swallowing hard. He might as well have a pit in his throat “ What if I told ya I stole this one...Would ya have my soul yet? “ 

The devil looked down at Johnny from the tree branch he took perch on. “ No. Not for stealing or lying for saying that you did.. “ He said as he sunk his razor sharp teeth into the soft fruit. Johnny had to swallow again. 

The fourth time was a nap in a field of wheat. 

He was going to go harvest his pumpkins for a stew but decided he was too tired. So he grabbed a flannel and laid in the fails, yawning as he basked in the autumn wind. The devil was there “ Sleeping on the job, johnny? It's so unlike you~ “ he teased as he dragged a nail up his stomach, stopping at his collar home. Only the shiver that traveled down Johnny prayed to be affected by the soft touches. “ I'm just taking a break. “ The devil smiles straight and sharp, like a razor

“ You're so close. “ the devil said down at the boy with the chestnut hair. He opened his eyes with a little face. Almost looked like hope 

“ No… “ 

The fifth time winter takes hold...

One of the toughest winters Johnny ever went through. Storm shook the door on its hinges but johnny staying warm cuddled up next to his fireplace, a thick quilt around his shoulders, every now and then bugging the warm scratchy fabric of his under clothes, a warm cup of alcoholic cider in his hand, gently sipping at the warm cinnamon flavor of it. He then felt the chill of a hand on his shoulder even through all his covering, the fire threateningly flickering as his presence showed. 

" I was wondering when you would show up. Figured the chill up here might have been enough to freeze hell over " 

The devil chuckled low in his throat at the pun, reaching up to claw his fingers over his scalp, his inky black claws looking like slime curling and twisting in Johnny's golden locks. 

" Ah but the warmth of your fire guided me… " He said softly, a breath of cool against his ear that was more chilly than the storm just outside the comfy cabin. This flirting had gone on for a while. Ever since that time in August. But it was only that. Always only flirting. 

Johnny turned to him, the larger creature resting his hand on the back of his neck 

" why do you come back to me…? 

The devil tilted his head at the question, his golden eyes trailing over the mortal's lithe body, the smell of apple cider, a pinch of sweat and wet dog clung to him like a perfume but it wasn't exactly an abrasion to the nose of the beast. It almost made him want to bury his nose into the soft crook of his shoulder. But he held himself back. He let out a playful purr and gently scratched at the nape of his neck where there was a little stork's bite at the nape of his neck.

" Ah I couldn't let my favorite little fiddle player freeze to death up here alone~ " 

Johnny didn't seem satisfied with that answer, his little button nose scrunching up " there has to be a reason...Why aren't you tormenting a nun 'n makin' her thing impure thought or something instead of messing with me…? C He huffed and leaned into those inky black claws 

" Am I truly worth your time now…? " He asked softly, looking up at him, that soft trembling bottom lip, the flesh that turned a bright pink in stark color to the demons' fiery red. Flesh he wanted to see flush even darker and drip with sweat. His eyes begging for an explanation behind what could possibly drive the demon to find an interest in him… 

" Yes… " 

Their lips crashed together and then and there, Johnny knew he was damned. But if he was waiting on the other side for him? He was sure he didn't mind.


End file.
